Call me Fang
by kaycee.143
Summary: AH Fang and his girlfriend Lisa are hitting a few rough patches. What happens when he meets Max and her brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Fang POV

"Reading is dying! Loosing its life to movies, television, video games, and other useless electronics! Help save reading, stop by the new bookstore today!" Was she crazy? No one was going to a stupid bookstore. I looked at the girl next to her.

She was new. Moved here last week, from Florida. She moved with her dad and her three brothers. Her twin, Iggy, was- obviously- also a sophomore. Her younger one, Gazzy, was ten and was in seventh grade with my younger, motor-mouth sister, Monique, or Nudge. I hear he is super smart and skipped a few grades. Ari, her youngest brother, is in the same grade as my youngest sister, Angel- who by the way, if you care, is in fourth grade. She lives in building E room 786. You may think I'm a stalker, but in reality, my room is right across the hall.

"What are you looking at?" asked a female voice grabbing onto my arm. I frowned. Lissa. The most annoying person on this campus.

"Nothing," I muttered, jerking my arm out of her grip.

"Good, so do you want to come get some coffee with me?"

"No."

"Great. I found this- wait what did you say? Did you just say no?"

"Let's see, did it sound like this? No."

"You can't say no to me! I'm your _girlfriend._" She had a point she was my girlfriend, but that didn't mean I had to go anywhere with her.

"I was actually heading to the bookstore Lissa. Sorry, I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh, I can come with you. I love studying." Um, ew. Why was I dating her? Seriously I don't know.

The day I moved here, she was dating this guy that was really abusive. I saw him beat her up and stepped in to help. They broke up that day and I helped her recover. We were really close friends then just started dating last year. That's when things started getting weird. I don't know how to explain it but it wasn't the Lissa I met last year. Something changed her over summer break and I know I wont get the old her back.

"No it's for my, um, World History class."

"Oh, okay, when do want to get together later?"

"I'll meet you for lunch in the common."

"See you then," she said turning and walking toward her building.

Max POV

What's the point? Sitting out here with Monique yelling in my ear was not a good way to spend my Saturday morning. Did I mention I'm not a morning person? No? Well, I'm not.

"Help save reading, stop by the new bookstore today!" Ridiculous. "Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"Huh?"

"Max, are you free later, 'cause I thought you could come over to Nick's dorm and join our movie night. It's a lot of fun. We pick out like twenty movies and stay up all night watching them. You can invite someone to come if you want. Nick usually brings his girlfriend, but I haven't seen him with her lately. Oh look! There they are right over there! Wow that's weird. We were just talking about them and pop! There they are! Right in front of us. I wonder what they're talking about. I wonder if it's the movie night! Wouldn't that be weird because we were just talking about it and I was telling you how much fun it was-" I tuned her out. Honestly she could go on for hours.

I looked over at Nick and his girlfriend. I recognized her.

"Who is she?" I asked Monique interrupting her babble.

"Who, Lissa? She's the red head, Nick's girlfriend. Then there's Ella, my best friend, she is sitting on that bench by the coffee cart. Over there is Brittany, she's by the tree with all the birds on it. And by the fountain is Abby. Then over there-"

"Monique, I didn't need you to point out every girl on campus, just Lissa."

"Oh, okay, and call me Nudge all my friends do."

"Um okay, Nudge." She smiled, and then started trying to get people to come to the book fair.

I watched Nick and Lissa. He seemed angry. Maybe she wouldn't be coming to the movie night tonight.

Movie night. Should I go? Monique- I mean Nudge- invited me. And she said I could bring someone, so I'm sure Iggy would come. So I Max had plans on a Saturday night.

"Hey, Max is it?" I looked up to see Sam right in my face.

"Um, yeah," I said leaning back. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Nick walked over to our table.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime? Like a date?" Nick was talking to Nudge, well Nudge was talking and Nick was nodding occasionally. Then he looked my way and caught my eye. I looked back at Sam who was waiting for an answer.

"A date."

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She said no." Sam and I both turned our heads to see Nick standing a few feet away.

"This doesn't concern you."

"She said no. That's your answer. No. Now leave her alone." Sam turned around and went to hit on another girl.

"Hey, Nick right?" He nodded, "thanks."

"No problem." I turned back to the papers in front of me. Stupid history test.

My first day here, last Tuesday to be exact, I walked in to World History and the teacher dumped a test on me. He wrote down the textbook title, the pages I had to study and when the test was. That's it. No hello, no welcome, nothing.

"Your coming to movie night?" I looked up at Nick he wasn't looking at me, but at the handouts stacked in front of him.

"Uh, I think so."

"You should come. You could bring Iggy." He bent down to pick up more flyers from the box at his feet.

"Um, yeah." I looked back down at my textbook. Nudge had been oddly quiet. I looked around. No Nudge. "Where's Nudge?"

"She had a date with destiny." I looked at Nick blankly. He didn't seem like the type of person to want to help with a bookstore.

"Oh." That's all I could think of. Oh. How lame.

"Well, that's what she told me when she tried to get me to take her spot at this stupid thing."

"If you want to go join her-"

"Join her?" he chuckled darkly. "Yeah, like I would want to chaperone her and her boyfriend of the week."

"Of the week?"

"Yup."

"Wow." That's all I could say. I was stunned. Yeah Nudge was bubbly, peppy, and social, but I didn't think she was that kind of girl.

Fang POV

"Wow." Max was shocked. I guess if i hadn't grown up with Nudge I wouldn't see it coming either. We sat in science for a few minutes.

"Do want to grab some lunch?" I asked breaking the peace.

"Now? Whose going to stay with the table?" I looked around the quad. There were a few small groups of two maybe three people scattered around but other than that everyone was in class. I gave her a look that said, are-you-serious?

"Fine." She closed her text book and shoved it into her bag. "Where to?"

"Dining Common?"

"I found this really great chinese place down on Main Street. Um, I think it was-"

"Shanghai" we said at the same time. We looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Yeah that place has the best chinese food around." I bent down to grab my backpack and we headed across campus to Main Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Fang POV

Max and I walked down the hallway to our rooms in a comfortable silence. We had talked for most of lunch about this and that. We could have stayed all day just eating and talking, but Max had a class at three so we had to leave.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the caller ID. Lisa. Shoot I forgot all about our lunch plans and went out with Max instead.

"Uh, sorry, I have to take this." I said stopping and flipping the phone open. "Hello? Lisa?"

"Where are you? You told me you were meeting me in the dinning commons for lunch! I sent you a text at twelve thirty saying we should meet up at one. When you didn't answer I started to get worried, so I went to the bookstore, and guess what. They don't even sell books there. It's just stuff with the school logo on it."

"Lisa, Lisa I know. I'm sorry I completely forgot. I met up with the new student, Max. We got talking and went to Shanghai down on Main Street for lunch."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I just got worried when you didn't show. I thought you were cheating on me." Did she really think I would stoop so low and cheat? I am proud to say I have never cheated and I'm not going to start now.

"We okay?"

"Yeah," I said. Max was still waiting for me so I said good-bye and hung up.

"You had plans."

"Yeah."

"We didn't have to go to lunch. I could have gone myself, or-"

"Max, stop. You didn't know. This has nothing to do with you-"

"It's happening because of me! If I didn't move here then I wouldn't have volunteered at the table, and we wouldn't have met then you would have asked me to lunch-"

"Max, really, that's a little extream don't you think? I would have forgotten anyway, but I just would skip lunch." She opened her mouth to argue but I held up my hand. "I will see you on Friday." She walk down the hall to her dorm mumbling.

Max POV

I walked into my room thinking about the day. It started terrible. Trying to save a bookstore that didn't exist at nine in the morning is definitely not something i would associate with a good day. Why did I do it you may ask? Well if you have ever seen Nudges Bambi eyes you would know what I'm talking about. Poor girl didn't know that the bookstore is where the school sells anything with a logo and I didn't want to crush her dreams of 'saving the bookstore', I guess Nick didn't either.

Nick. He and I had such a great time at lunch. It almost felt like we knew each other for years. We even started finishing each others sentences. He told me why he was here. His mom had him when she was sixteen and couldn't give him the best care. Her parents wanted nothing to do with him so she left. She got a job as a waitresswhich barely paid for her apartment rent, food, dipers and everything else. She struggled like that for years. Nick got a job when he was fourteen at the apartment building they lived in. He sorted mail and cleaned the empty rooms.

He did well in school and finally got a full scholar ship to come here to Meyers Music School here in Virginia.

His sister Nudge, was adopted by his mother after he left. She finally was making enough money to raise a child correctly. She decided to adopt from a teenager who was going through exactly what she did.

My door opened and in the door way stood a girl with dark hair and lots of boxes in her arms.

"Uh, can i help you?" I asked.

"Are you Max?" She sounded tired, stessed and in need of a vacation.

"Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Ella," she said it like I should have known.

"Okay, um, why are you here?" Out loud that sounds really rude. Oops.

"This is my dorm. They said I would have a room mate this year, so I guess thats you."

"Oh, I guess so. Do you need any help with your boxes?"

"No, I got it, thanks though."

There it is. I had a room mate. At least she seemed nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max POV

"I'm going out with some friends if you want to come." Ella asked picking up her purse.

"No, I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Watch a few movies, get caught up on my reading for Mrs. Baker."

"Okay, have fun with Nick." She said rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Okay so I was going to hang out with Nick but I didn't tell her about it.

"Max, I'm not stupid. I know how much you hate reading for Mrs. B and I don't see any movies around, do you?"

"Good bye Ella."

"I'll be back at ten, don't stay out too late." She winked at me before shutting the door.

Nick and I were actually going to pick up the movies for tomorrow night then grab a bit to eat.

My phone buzzed on the bed beside me.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Uh yeah. Who is this?"

"Nick." How did he get my number? "Ella gave me your number." Spooky.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Change of plans. Lisa stole my car."

"She stole your car."

"Yup. This morning it was in my spot then around one-ish I looked out my window to see her get in my car and drive away."

"Are-"

"No Max, I'm not calling the cops on my girlfriend."

"Some girlfriend." I muttered.

"Be nice." Did he have super hearing or something?

"Um, no."

"Come on Max. Please for me?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Maybe because I've never met her? Or maybe because she stole your car?"

"You know what? Just drop it. I'm sick of you judging her, and you're right, you haven't met her." I had no response to that. Okay, so I was a little harsh. "Are you hungry?"

"Excuse me?" Boy bounces back fast.

"Are you hungry. I know this great place-"

"Am I hungry. Is that really what your going to say? Am I hungry? I know I was harsh but I thought you knew me better than that. Goodbye Nick." I hit then end button on my cell phone and grabbed my shoes. I heard Nick's door open and close and then there was a knock on my door.

"Max? I know your in there. Please open the door. Max?" I know this is probably really immature but I opened my window and climbed down the big oak tree right out side.

I opened my phone and scrolled down the contacts. After getting halfway across campus I finally hit send.

"Hello? Max?" I could hear music blaring in the background and lots of people talking. Ella was practically shouting into the phone.

"Hey Ella, um I was wondering if I could still join you."

"Of course! We're at that little club down on Main Street. I'll wait out front so I can get you in."

"Um, okay. Sounds good. See you in five?"

"See you!" I hung up and got a cab.

"The club on Main Street," I said sliding into the seat. As the cab began to roll away, looked back at the dorms. I don't know why and I wish I hadn't. I saw Nick standing in my open window. His expression was hurt but quickly turned into cold, stony, anger.

I took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to what was speeding past the window. Minutes later the cab pulled up to the curb. I handed my money to the driver and got out of the cab. Ella waved me over to the door where she was standing with Nudge.

"Hey guys."

"ZOMG! Max! What are you wearing?! This is a fashion crisis right here. Do you see this Ella? She has sweat pants on. Is she really going to a club in _sweat pants_? I won't allow it. Max, you're borrowing something of mine. Come on." Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own maximum ride. james paterson does.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I stumbled up the stairs falling a few times. What was in that punch? I guess you could say I walked down the hallway, but it was more like leaning on the wall so I wouldn't fall while slowly concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. I didn't drink that much, did I? Three, or was it four? Finally I got to my dorm. After dropping my key about eight times I pushed the door open and practically fell in to the room.

"Nick?" Sure enough there he was, asleep in my desk chair by the still open window. Suddenly everything that happened that night came snapping back. Being mad at Nick, leaving, going to the club, Nudge making me change in to white skinny jeans and a sparkly silver tank-top.

"Max?" Nick said waking up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Max, that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I suddenly wanted to disappear, and not let Nick see me like this.

"Where were you?"

"Out with Ella and Nudge." He looked at my outfit, piecing everything together.

"Oh," He stood up, taking a few steps toward me. "Have fun?"

"No," I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. Just like this evening they we're dark and cold. I hated it. I hated being mad at him. I hated him being mad at me.

"Max," He took a few more steps and wrapped his arms around me. Nick was giving me a hug. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What?" I looked up at him, confused. "Tonight?"

"Sure, tonight, why your crying, anything." Whoa, Nick wants to talk? When does Nick want to talk.

"Um, sure?" He walked back over to the chair and sat down. I hesitantly walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, when Ella was leaving she invited me to join her and a few friends. I said no because we were going to pick up the movies then we didn't so I went. Then one of Ella's friends, Brigid, got us some 'punch' and the rest is a little fuzzy." I was looking at my hands the entire time I told him this, I couldn't imagine what he could think of me after tonight.

"Okay. Night Max." He stood up to leave.

"Nick, wait," he stopped. "What about the movies?"

"You seriously are worried about the movies? Max, it's two o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh, I was just thinking since we never got to, we should at least try. Never mind, i'm stupid, forget about it."

"Max, you are not stupid. Your just tired and a little drunk."

"I am not drunk!" I jumped to my feet and almost fell back down. I say almost because Nick came to my rescue and caught me. "My hero." I said laughing.

"You sure your okay?" He asked setting me on my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but seriously what are we going to do about the movies?" He rolled his eyes.

"We'll get them in the morning, okay? Bright and early. Get some sleep. Good night Max."

"Good night Nick."

************************Time Passes*************************************

"Max! Wake up!" There was a **really** loud banging on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Max, I know your up. The movies remember?" Shoot, the movies.

"Coming." I rolled out of my bed onto the floor and stumbled to the door. "What do you want?" I asked when I opened the door.

"You're a mess."

"Thanks. Way to make a girl feel good." But he was probably right. I felt horrible. I had a **massive **headache and I felt like I hadn't slept in days.

"Do you want to stay here? I can get the movies."

"No, no. I'm coming just give me a few minutes." I stepped back so he could come in and then grabbed some clean clothes from my dresser and headed to the girl's bathroom down the hall.

There are two good things that come from having the bathrooms on your floor:

1. You don't have to climb flights of stairs just to pee.

2. If you're a party person, you can easily reach a bathroom when you have a bit too much to drink... (if you don't get it, then here's a hint; drinking too much = throwing up.)

There are also two bad things that come from having the bathrooms on your floor:

1. Your floor gets invaded by strange people from floors without a bathroom.

2. People love parties. (parting = drinking (sometimes), drinking = trowing up, throw up = stench)

I pushed open the bathroom door and saw Brigid passed out on the floor in front of the sinks. Poor girl. Couldn't even handle her own drink. (She's the one who spiked all of our drinks. We were too drunk to care when we figured it out.) I quietly walked passed her and into one of the stalls. Slipping out of last nights cloths, I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a purple tank-top with a white v-neck over it. I was about to leave when I heard the bathroom door bang open.

"Where have you been?!" A whiny, girly, high-pitched voice screamed. "You left me alone with those brats and went partying with Ella! Brigid are you even listening to me?"

I walked out of the stall and saw that girl Lisa, Nick's girlfriend. She had fiery red hair that hung just below her shoulders and world shortest dress on. It just barely covered her butt and had a deep v-neck. And it was a bright, shimmery pink. I stood there thinking about Nick and if this could really be his girlfriend.

"What are you looking at?" She had finally seen me.

"Nothing much." Okay bad come back but she caught me off guard. It still offended her, which is the objective. I brushed passed her and walked back to my dorm. "Ready?" I asked Nick as I open the door. I suddenly stop.

Nick was no where to be seen in the room. But Ella had come back and she brought some one with her. Iggy.

There they were, on Ella's bed, kissing. Not just a quick kiss, do I need to say more? Use your imagination.

"Oh!" Ella had come up for air and saw me frozen in the doorway. "Um hey Max."

"I was just looking for Nick," I say lamely. Iggy looks strangely calm. Note to self; pay more attention to brothers.

"He said he would meet you at the car." Iggy said. I nodded backing out of the doorway. After closing the door safely behind me, I took off running down the hall. I guess it's normal to come back to your dorm and find your roomates with boyfriends- or girlfriends- over, but my _brother_? Shudders run down my spine. I shake my head to clear it. I don't think today could get any weirder.


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
--------------------------------------------------------**

Boy I was so wrong. When I got to Nick's car, he was talking on his cell phone.

"Lisa, why wont you come to night?" Pause, "No, your going to meet her sometime. If not tonight, maybe tomorrow." Pause, slight screaching can be faintly heard. "Yes, Max is a girl! Sorry I didn't see the point in telling you because it wouldn't matter." Oh my god, their fighting because of me. "Fine, don't come tonight. See if I care." Pause, "Good bye Lisa." His words were stone. Cold, hard stone. He flipped the phone shut and threw it into the cup holder. "She is **such** a drama queen!"

I don't think I've ever seen Nick so worked up over something. Usually he is Mr. Emotionless, calm and collected, almost hidden. All I could to was stare at my hands and pray that the storm will pass.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." We were now driving down Main Street.

"You're sorry? The whole thing was about me!"

"You didn't hear the whole thing. Part of it was the car, and where she was last night. Don't feel responsible."

"But I am responsible! I told you to be mad about the car. I know where she was last night. And now you two are fighting because you didn't tell her I was a girl!"

"You know where she was?" His face was emotionless, his voice masked. I had said too much.

"Not exactly. When I went to the girl's room to change, she came in and was yelling at Brigid for leaving her a lone whith 'those brats'."

"She was supposed to babysit Angel and her friend Ari, your little brother."

"Well, she was there. Even if she didn't like it, she was there. It shows she kinda cares, right?"

"Sam was there too." Then everything seemed to come together. She was playing the whole 'your cheating on me because you're hanging out with a girl' card while trying to cover up Sam.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as we pulled into the local movie store parking lot. He looked at me and shrugged.

"What can I do? I can forget about it, I can break up with her, or beat Sam's guts out."

"Beating up Sam will only make it worse. Your real choices are trying to get over this bump in the road or breaking it off." He nodded, silently stopping the conversation.

We walked through the rows of movies sometimes commenting about a few. So far none have been worthy of movie night. I couldn't stop thinking of Lisa. I looked at Nick. He was trying to stay emotionless, but slipping through the cracks was hurt, anger and confusion.

"It will work out." I said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of old movies back at the dorm if-"

"Not the movies."

"I don't know what your talking about." Lie.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't care that Sam just walked through the door." He spun around.

"Max, Sam isn't here."

"I know, but your reaction said enough."

"I don't know what your talking about." He went back to looking at the movies.

"Nick! Stop this stupid 'I don't give a damn' act because we both know very well that your hurt and you don't know what to do right now!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know what your talking about." I turned around and stomped out of the store. I walked back in the direction I thought was the school. In my mind his words we repeating themselves over and over. _I don't know what your talking about._ He knew damn well what I was talking about. He knew.

A black car slowed down next to me.

"Your going the wrong way."

"I know."

"You need a ride?"

"Not from you."

"Max get in the car." Nick stopped the car and I sighed and opened the backseat door. "Passenger seat is open."

"I don't know what your talking about." And on that note, we drove back in silence.

"Hey Max! Did you guys get good movies? I hope so. Last month Nick got really really bad, boring movies. It totally ruined movie night."

"Um, we couldn't find anything." Nudge looked really disappointed.

"It's going to be the first not having movie night _ever_. As in **_ever_**. We've always had movie night!" She glared at Nick and opened her mouth to say more.

"I'm sorry, Nudge, it's my fault. I think Iggy has the Blind Side on his computer. We can hook it up to the TV and watch that."

"But that doesn't come out for like, another month."

"That's never stopped Iggy." Yes, it is illegal but instead of paying 19.99 for a movie when you can just download it, what would you choose? Plus you don't have to wait for it to come out on DVD or pay the crazy movie theater prices.

"Are we going to go to jail? Because if we have to wear uniforms there-"

"No, no. No one is going to jail for watching a movie. I'm sure someone has some more DVDs stashed somewhere. Movie night will survive as long as I have something to do with it."

"Yay Max!" She gave me a big hug before apologizing that she had a class and had to leave.

The air between Nick and I was tense. We've never really had a fight. We've had loud discussions but never silent treatments.

"So, um you want to go get some lunch?" I tried.

"Sure." We started walking toward the dinning commons. "We okay?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. You were trying to help."

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn in the car. I should have known you would need time and you didn't need anyone hovering."

"So, in your free time you steal movies?"

"No, my brother does." We laughed.

"What-" Nick suddenly stopped. On a bench a few yards ahead, were Lisa and Sam. Kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does. sorry Nick is a little ooc.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nick," I didn't know what to say after that. Nick just started walking again, his face just like before.

"So what do you want for lunch?" He asked causally. We were a few feet from the bench.

"Nick," What I meant was 'What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?'

"What?" He sounded like he had no clue what was going on.

"Drop the stupid act! We can both clearly see-" We were passing the bench and Sam and Lisa had broke apart.

The look on her face was priceless. Shock, worry, panic, almost every emotion was playing across her face. I almost laughed.

"Hey Lisa, are you coming to movie night? We really need to know now so we can have enough food and everything." What the hell. Nick was extremely calm and normal.

"Um, hey Nick, you've meet Sam right?" Her voice had every emotion that was playing across her face was woven in her voice.

"Yes, actually I think we did meet. Max, have you met Sam?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. Not the best memory I have. "The day I met you, remember?"

"I don't think I do. What about you Sam do you remember that day?"

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just go with it." Nick whispered back.

"Um, I met Max at that 'Save the Bookstore' table right?"

"Oh, now I remember. You were hitting on Max and I came over and told you to back off." Lisa raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"Right, I totally remember that. Then he went and was hitting on poor Brigid." I put a look of pity on my face and slightly shook my head from side to side. "She told me about that time you took her to the movies but when I asked her how the movie was she blushed and said she didn't see any of it. Did you like it Sam?"

"Nice one," Nick whispered.

"Thanks."

"Enough!" Sam stood up. "Look both of you may think your so smart, but I see what your trying to say. So I date a lot of girls. But right now I'm dating one. And guess what Nick, she came to me so if you think she is going to come running back when you say all of those lies about me, you are so wrong. And your little 'friend' there, you just better think before you speak. It's gonna get you in trouble one day. Come on Lisa. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and practically yanked her off the bench.

"Wait," Sam stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I want to say something to Lisa." He paused and closed his eyes, getting composure. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "It's obviously over, and I guess you can forget about Monday." He looked at Sam, "That's all." Sam and Lisa walked away hand in hand. And Nick was looking for composure again.

"You want to talk or do you need time."

"Can we sit?" He gestured to the bench. He didn't wait for an answer and just took the few steps and sat. I sat down next to him and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I can't believe she just walked away like that. Even after what I said."

"She might have believed Sam when he said, 'all those lies'."

"No, not that, about Monday. When I said it I saw something flash in her eyes. It was like she was angry at me for bringing it up." He looked down and shook his head. "I don't know."

"What was that, that whole line about Monday?"

"Not now, okay?" He looked at me pleading. Not now, but later.

"Okay, how about lunch?"

"Sounds good." We stood up and kept walking to the dining commons.

"We still have the problem of having no movies for movie night."

"Well, I think I might have a few DVDs in my dorm but I'm pretty sure there not that good."

"Hmmm, I can check and see what is on Ig's computer, but those might not be very good either."

"I can tell you right now that Nudge's collection is a bunch of chick flicks and those are **definitely** not allowed in to movie night." I laughed and he started chuckling despite the terrible morning.

"I brought a few from home but there all DVDs I watch with Ari when I babysit. I'm sure you wont let those in."

"I don't know, I've had this crush on this one Disney princess-" I shoved his shoulder, making him laugh. Really laugh.

"Which one?" I challenged.

"Um, that one with the dress, in that movie where the people are talking and the it ends with a happily ever after."

"Really, what's her name?"

"Princess um, I don't remember I was seven."

"Oh really? So when we get back to the dorms I can ask Nudge? Wait! I can just text her!" I pulled out my phone and opened a new text message to Nudge.

"Hey! No, I was kidding."

"Oops," I pressed the send button.

"Your evil."

"Yup." I got a reply from Nudge. "Oh really?"

"What did she say?"

"Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Positive."

"Arial?"

"Oh, right. I remember that now. I watched the movie for weeks."

"We're watching that tonight. That's one of the ones I have."

"Your evil."

"You already said that."

"Just reminding you."

"So movie night is all set?"

"We just need to make sure about who is coming, and who isn't" He stumbled on the last part.

"Well, Ella and I are definitely coming. Iggy told me he would go. And I'm sure you would know Nudge's answer better than me. Is there any one I'm forgetting?"

"Li- no."

"So we're all set?" I hoped he could hear the double meaning.

"Yeah," He nodded like he was answering both, "We just need to buy the food."

"We can pick it up on the way back from lunch."

"We have world history class."

"Right, we can pick it up after class."

"No, I have chem."

"Smart-ass."

"What about after my chem. class?"

"I have music history."

"I took that last year. You can skip it, I'll give you my notes."

"Okay, after your chemistry class then."

"Actually, after lunch." He looked deep in thought, like he was really thinking this through.

"Um, chemistry? Remember that class?" He nodded. "Yeah well, I guess you have it after lunch."

"I can get the notes from some one."

"Look, I'm not letting you skip class to go grocery shopping."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to skip, but when I say I'm skipping the world is ending."

"Chemistry is a hard class, you can't skip one and expect to keep up."

"So now you don't think I can keep up?"

"No I just don't want you to fall behind for stupid reasons."

"What about you? Should we wait until your done with your class to go shopping? Will you fall behind?"

"You said you took that class last year. You can help me."

"Who said I would though? What magically makes me help you?"

"You said you would give me the notes, I just assumed-"

"You just assumed the class was easy."

"No I just assumed because you were giving me the notes you would give me a little explanation."

"Fine, the reason I'm not going to chem. is because Lisa. She's in that class and so is Sam. That a good enough explanation?!" He stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at me.

"You loved her didn't you." He took a deep breath then looked up and then down at his feet. A nod. "Want to talk?" I caught myself. "Or do you need more time?"

"Time would be good, and lunch." He opened the dinning common's door and I stepped through. Always the gentlemen.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Are you sure your okay with this?" We were standing outside the science building.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I can wait-"

"Max, it's no big deal. I said I wanted to skip so I'm skipping. I can't let you have all the fun."

"Fine." We started walking to the parking lot.

"Nick!" Crap. I knew that voice. "Nick! Wait!"

Nick stopped and slowly turned around. Lisa came running up, slightly out of breath.

"Nick, I need to talk to you," she glanced at me. "Privately."

"I'm busy right now. How about later." He said coldly.

"It will only take a minute." Nick looked at me. I gave a slight nod.

"Fine. You have one minute." They walked a few feet away. Just out of my hearing range. Damn.

I stood watching them for what seemed like hours. I felt really third wheelish. Nick kept glancing at me and when he did, Lisa would shoot a glare my way. Then I would sigh and look down, or up, or anywhere but them. After a minute or two their voices rose, letting me hear one or two things here and there.

"I wouldn't..... Sam said...... You don't even know....... and Max!" Was all I could get from Lisa.

"Really?....... That jerk....... Why does Max....... You spoiled bitch....." Was Nick's response.

This went on for another minute then I heard Nick say, "We're done. Goodbye Lisa."

"One last thing," Lisa stood on her tip-toes and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Nick." She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to the science room, and Sam.

Nick stood there and I didn't know what to do. I was frozen, then the unthinkable happened. Nick reached up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He reminded me of Ari when our parents scold him. He would always act tough until he got down the hall and into his room. Iggy and I would always try to cheer him up, and eventually we would, but it took lots of hugs and funny stories.

So here I was, frozen on the side walk with my best friend crying a few feet away, and I asked myself; what would I do for Ari?

I ran over and nearly knocked him down, giving him the biggest hug ever. We stood there like that for who knows how long. Neither of us speaking, just standing there in the silence.

"Two years." He said.

"Huh?"

"That's what Monday was. Our two year anniversary."

"Damn." Two years? That bitch will _die_.

"Yup, and now..." he didn't need to finish. And now she's gone.

"And now we get you a triple fudge peanut butter caramel sunday. I think there's an ice cream shop around here some where." I half smiled.

"Oh really? And how am I going to eat that without throwing up?" I pretended to look offended.

"Me of course. What are best friends for?" We walked across campus to my pick-up truck. It was old, the dark green paint was faded and chipping, but I loved it.

"Nice ride."

"It's no shiny, black BMW but at least it has character."

"Now your making fun of my car? How do we even know this truck runs? What if it falls apart while we're driving down the street?"

"Your just full of questions, aren't you? Well, how about we get in and see just how amazing Henry really is." I opened the driver side door and started to climb in.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Henry. Like Henry Ford."

"You named your truck."

"Yes and is it your car? I didn't think so. Get in and stop bashing Henry he is very sensitive." Nick opened the passenger door and rolled his eyes.

"So this double fudge peanut sundae thing is supposed to make me feel better and throw up the contents of my stomach?"

"One it's a _triple_ fudge peanut _butter caramel_ sundae and two, I would say yeah probably both. Just make sure not to get the vanilla bean ice cream, they ground up- it's just gross."

"How do you know this? You've been here, what, a month? And already you know the ins and outs of this place."

"I like to know that I don't need to depend on some one all the time. I like to know that if I need to I can take a care of myself." He shook his head. "What?"

"Your not like most girls."

"I hope you don't think you're the first person to tell me that."

"I guess not?"

"No, people aren't really creative. They all say the same thing. 'Your not like most girls.' What does that mean? That because I'm not whiny and clingy that I'm not 'like most girls'?"

"Maybe it means that you exceed most 'girl standards.'" I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he held up his hand. The boy has become a chatter box. "Maybe it means you are better than those girls because you're different"

"Hell yeah I'm better than them." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. "You don't think so?"

"You remind me of Lisa." I looked at him skeptically. "Before this year, back when I met her. Back when she was nice, funny, smart, independent. All those good things. That's why I fell in love with her."

I had pulled into the parking lot and we were just sitting here staring at each other. I could hardly see his face in the green glow of the dashboard. I reached out at wiped away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

"We better get going this place closes in a half hour." Nick just smiled and climbed out of the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, we'll have two triple fudge peanut butter caramel sundaes and do you have those giant chocolate chunk cookies?"

"Uh, I think so." The worker behind the counter was looking at me like I had three heads.

"Great, we'll have three of those and do you have hot chocolate?" He raised his eyebrows, giving me that 'are you serious' look.

"Yeah, we do."

"Adam, I'll take it from here." Another teenage boy walked out from the door that lead to the back storage rooms. "Hi my name is Dylan. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are. Okay, we'll have two triple fudge peanut butter caramel sundaes, three of those giant chocolate chip cookies and two large hot chocolates."

"Coming right up." Dylan said with a smile.

"And how is this supposed to help?" Nick had been quiet the entire time.

"Well, the stomach ache you get from all the crap takes your mind off the real pain. Why do you think the girls in the movies stuff their face with this shit? Plus it tastes really yummy." I smiled, and he well, he kinda smiled. "You okay?" I asked.

"No, but I will be. If I don't die of sugar over load from all this."

"Okay, here's your ice creams and cookies, the hot chocolate will be right out." Dylan said with a smile.

"Thanks, can we have those hot chocolates to go?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." I grabbed the ice creams, and Nick picked up the cookies. "Those are for Nudge, Iggy and Ella." I told him as we sat down.

"Good." He set them to the side and picked up his spoon.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not here." And then we dug in.

-------------------------------LATER-----------------------------------------

"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna hurl." We were sitting in the parking lot of the ice cream place both feeling sick to our stomachs.

"Why do girls do this? I mean seriously, guys aren't worth it." Nick had leaned the seat back and closed his eyes.

"Back at my old school, there was this girl. She was anorexic, so she was really really skinny. She Iggy was going out with her, and he tried to get her to see a doctor or get some help. Anything. She kept saying she was fine and she just wanted to lose a few more pounds then she would start eating again. Well about a month went by and she had lost the 'few pounds'. She was just getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Iggy said that she had to go to a doctor or he was going to break up with her. She refused and so he broke up with her. I swear to God, the next day she looked ten pounds heavier."

"Seriously?" Nick looked at me like, you can't honestly be telling the truth.

I held up my right hand, "Scouts honor." He shook his head and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"Last year, Nudge told me that if she didn't have this pair of shoes she would 'absolutely drop dead and it would be all my fault.' So I went out and bought the last pair of shoes and the next day I took her out shopping. She took me to the store where she found the shoes and when she saw they were all out, she fell on the ground. I thought she was kidding but she had actually feinted and she didn't wake up for about fifteen minutes. Of course I told her I had bought the shoes the day before and she looked at me like I was on drugs and she asked me, 'Nick, what in the world would you do with a pair of pink sequence heels?'"

"You're evil."

"I try. We should be going, they might start the movie without us."

"It looks like you have a stalker." I said as Lisa walked in front of my truck.

"Can we go?" I grabbed the hot chocolate from the cup holders.

"Quit whining, I'll just be a sec. I want to see if they have any marsh mellows for these." I got out of the truck and walked into the ice cream shop. I saw Lisa at the counter talking to that guy, Dylan. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a black tank-top and strapey red heals. Slutty much? She turned around and I saw that the tank wasn't all black but it had white crisscrossing in the front. Perfect. I took a step forward and 'tripped' spilling the two large hot chocolates all over her.

"You klutzy bitch! Watch where you're going!"

"Oops." I said smiling. "Sorry." I brushed past her and up to the counter. "Hello again. I'm going to need two more of these and can I get some marsh mellows?"

"Sure," Dylan was laughing at the little 'accedent'. "Can I ask what that was all about?"

"Well I can't give you names and all the gory details but basically she is a lying, cheating, low life scum of a person who hurt my best friend." I looked out the front windows and saw Nick talking to Lisa. "Shit."

"I'm sure your boyfriend-" I couldn't help myself. When Dylan said 'boyfriend', I burst out laughing. "'What's so funny?"

"He's the _best friend_ not the _boyfriend_." I managed between laughs.

"Oh," Dylan shook his head and turned around to get the hot chocolates. "Here you go."

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," I opened my mouth to protest but Dylan was quicker. "If," whoa, conditions, "if you go out on a date with me."

I stood there looking like an idiot as i tried to wrap my head around it.

"Uhhh, sure. I should probably give you my phone number." I grabbed a napkin and Dylan handed me a pen. I wrote my name and my phone number.

"Max?" Dylan looked confused. "But isn't that-"

"A guy's name? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I didn't mean-"

"I get it." I smiled. "See you later?"

"Yeah." I walked out the door and remembered I had forgotten the marsh mellows. Shoot. I walked back in and up to the counter.

"Dylan? I forgot-"

"The marsh mellows," He finished as he came out from the back with a bag of marsh mellows in his hand.

"Thanks," I grabbed them and walked back outside.

"Well, you look happy." Nick said when i climbed back into the truck. I handed him a hot chocolate and ripped open the bag of marsh mellows. Yum.

"Marsh mellows can do that to a person." Why was I lying to Nick? "What did Lisa want?"

"Nothing, why did you change the subject?"

"She didn't want nothing." Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She wanted to know why I was hanging out with you. Why did you dump hot chocolate all over her? By the way, you didn't answer my question."

"Because she hut my best friend and i guess-" Saved by the bell, or rather the cell phone. "Hello?" I snapped.

"Max, sorry to bother you. Is this a bad time?"

"Who is this?" I swore I knew that voice...

"Dylan, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a phony number. No pun intended." I laughed.

"Oh," I smiled waving as he waved from the window. Nick glared at me.

"I got to get back to work, but can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye Max."


	9. Chapter 9

**i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
****Dr. M is not Max's mom, she will be put in the story later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------- **

I was blushing like crazy as I put the truck in reverse and tried to concentrate on getting us out of the parking lot.

"So," I said as I pulled out on to the main road. "I'm sorry about that." I glanced at Nick. His face was emotionless. "We were talking, I should have let it go to voice mail." I paused waiting for him to say _something._ "Um," I searched for a topic, any topic. Anything to fill the silence. "The weather has been nice the past few days."

"Are we seriously talking about the weather?" Nick looked at me. I sighed and decided not to speak for a while. After about one minute I was going crazy, and I guess Nick was too because he tried turning on the radio.

"It's broken." I said.

"This is a quality vehicle right here folks," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," venom dripping off every word. "I'm sorry I don't have some schmancy, stuck-up, expensive-" I never got finish my sentence because suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and then, black.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of beeping monitors and sobbing.

"Max!" I could feel someone clutching my hand.

"Mom?" This was the woman who sent me away, the one who said she needed time- a.k.a three years and counting- to herself after Dad died and the one who needed Ari to have a father in his life, so it was necessary to start dating Worlds Biggest Jerks.

"Thank God you're awake. Iggy's out in the hall with Peter-"

"Peter?" My mom looked down and blushed.

"I met him at an art show-" You see my mom became an artist after Dad died. She started going to a therapy and Martie- WBJ number 1- told her to channel her sorrow into art. "And then everything just.... clicked."

"Can you send Iggy in? I really want to see him." She stood up inching to the door.

"Are you sure? I can stay, there's a hotel down the street."

"Mom, go." She had her hand on the door knob.

"If there's anything you want, need or if you just want to talk give a call okay? I don't care if it's one-o'clock in the morning."

"Sure Mom." She walked out the door, glancing back just as it was closing. I saw a look in her eyes. Like regret or like she wished she could start over. I sighed. My mother and I never got along. In elementary school and middle school the teachers would always ask if I was adopted when they met my mother. She had her blond hair cut in a short pixie cut and was about 5' 4'' and had thick framed glasses over her bight blue eyes. I on the other hand had long, wavy, dark brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5' 7''.

"Hey Max," My brother Iggy walked through the door with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry you had to wake up to that."

"How long have I been out?" I wanted to get off the subject of our mother because as they say, out of sight out of mind.

"Hours. You've been drifting." I must have looked confused because he continued. "We almost lost you once and you were... conscious a few times."

"How's Nick?"

"Bad."

"I want to see him." I had to make sure he was breathing.

"No."

"Iggy, I have to."

"No."

"If you don't take me you know I will just get up and walk myself."

"I'll find a wheelchair. Don't. Move."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes, exhausted as Iggy closed the door.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke sitting in a wheelchair next to a gurney. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Nick. Iggy had said he was bad, that was the understatement of the century. Nick looked _horrible_. He was hooked up to about ten different tubes and IVs and he had one of those oxygen masks. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I was astonished. I never cry. After my dad died, it changed me. I became stronger in a way. I didn't cry, I usually figured out my problems like and adult. I grew up.

I looked at the monitor with Nick's heartbeat. Slow, but steady. I looked back at Nick. He looked almost peaceful. If all the hospital things disappeared, he would look like he was sleeping.

"Get better, okay?" That's all I could manage through my tears.

"Mgh," Nick's eyes snapped open and he was trying to say something but the mask was making it all jumbled. He reached up and took it away from his face to it was hanging loosely around his neck. "Max."

"Hey, how you feel?"

"Like crap. Your crying." He reached over and whipped away a tear.

"Yeah, um, is there anything you need?" What do you do if your best friend is lying in a hospital bed and you're in a wheel chair?

"No, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches and bruises." I had gotten nine-teen stitches in my right forearm and a small burn on my leg from the hotchocolate but nothing more serious.

"What happend?"

"I don't remember." I said slowly, bringing back the most recent memories before the flash. "Do you?"

"Just a bright flash of light then I blacked out."

"Me too." There was a knock on the door and Iggy stepped inside.

"Hey man, you're awake. How you feelin'?"

"Well, imagine this; you were just stepped on an elephant." I saw Iggy wince. ''There you go."

"Sorry my sister is such a bad driver."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't you remember the accident?"

"Accident?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, you were pulling out, saw another car, stopped, but were too far out in the road. The other car hit you and you spun to the other side of the road and were hit again, but on the passenger side."

"Oh," I could almost remember the deadly, dizzy spin across the road and the horn of another car coming a bit too fast. I shuddered.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Dylan-"

"Dylan?" Nick and I said at the same time.

"Mhmm, he saw the whole thing and called the cops. If it wasn't for him, you both would probably be dead. He's actually waiting outside. He wanted to make sure you were okay." I could see Dylan through the window. He was sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"I don't want to see him right now." I said, surprising myself. He saved my life, I at least could say thank you. "I want to back to school."

"I don't think-" Just then a doctor walked through the door.

"Both of you are awake great. Max is free to go anytime but, Nicholas we are going to keep you over night, just incase." He said flipping through papers on a very official looking clipboard.

"Is the bed over there open?" I asked, pointing across the small hospital room at the empty gurney.

"Yes, we can have you transported here if you would like."

"That would be great." I said smiling sweetly. He walked back through the door.

"I have to go." Iggy said looking at his phone. "Ella wanted to go hiking tomorrow, so I'll need all the sleep I can get."

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning." He said yawning. "I'll come get you tomorrow." He said walking out the door. I looked out the window again. Dylan was still there. I wonder if he's been there all night.

"I'll be right back," I told Nick wheeling myself to the door. I managed to open it with out making too big of a fool out of myself. "Hey," I said as I wheeled over to Dylan. "Thanks."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened."

"Someone would have called 911."

"Maybe. You should go home, get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." He stood up.

"Okay, good night Max."

"Night." He walked down the hallway and I wheeled myself back to the room. Nick was already sleeping. I turned off the lights and tried to get into the other bed quietly.

"Shit." When you read that last sentence in the above paragraph, you should have known this was coming when you read the word, 'tried'. I had tripped over God-knows-what and fell onto the foot of Nick's bed.

"Max?" Nick peered down at me. "What are you doing?"

"I tripped and-" He chuckled and shook his head. "Hey!"

"What?"

"You know what." I said standing up. I successfully got into bed and closed my eyes. "Good night Nick."

"Good night Max. And call me Fang."


	10. Chapter 10

**i don't own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
-------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up once again to the sound of beeping monitors, but this time it wasn't my heart they were monitoring. It was Nick's. I sat up looking around. Nick was propped up eating scrambled eggs off a tray.

"Morning." I mumbled sitting up.

"Morning Max, hungry?"

"Food would be good." I said yawning. He pushed a button signaling a nurse. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He put a fork full off eggs in his mouth. "Better," he said after swallowing. "But still pretty bad. You?"

"Major headache, but other than that I'm good." I yawned again, wanting to sleep more, but with food on the way...

"They said you could leave, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you leaving?"

"I haven't thought about it. I don't have classes today-" There was a knock on the door and a nurse stepped in.

"What do you need?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, goody your friend is up." she said waving at me.

"Can we get another breakfast tray?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a flash." She said smiling. Someone had lots of coffee this morning.

"What time is it?" I asked as Nick put another fork of eggs in his mouth. He just shrugged scooping more eggs in his mouth. There was a second knock on the door and the nurse stepped in carrying a tray like Nick's.

"Do either of you know a Dylan?" Dylan was here? Again?

"Yes," I said reaching for the tray she was holding out. "I know Dylan."

"He wants to see you." She said winking, and I swear I heard Nick chuckle.

"Sure." I placed the untouched tray down and walked to the door. I made sure the nurse was looking the other way and I slapped Nick upside the head, just as he was putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth. He coughed and scrabbled eggs flew everywhere. "Don't choke." I said walking out the door.

"Hey Max." Dylan stood up from the bench, the one he was sitting on last night.

"You look like hell." I said and my hand flew to my mouth. "Sorry, that wasn't out loud was it?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I needed to make sure you were okay. Nick too."

"We're fine. They might let Nick come home today."

"Oh, that's good." There was and awkward silence. "Can you leave?"

"I guess so." Where was this going?

"Wanna go get breakfast or something?"

"Actually a nurse brought me breakfast." I thought about my tray of scrambled eggs sitting in the room getting cold. My stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I have to go anyway, school."

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said as he turned to leave.

"You don't have to, if you're still here or something-"

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said. "If I'm still here maybe you can come back and we can have lunch in the cafeteria."

"Sure, it's a date." He smiled and left, leaving me standing in the hallway. Stunned.

_Me, on a date? Maybe he was talking about a date just as friends. _I slowly opened the door to Nick's room.

"Hey," he said looking up from a book, his empty tray abandoned on the table next to him. _Where did he get a book?_ I shook my head trying to clear it. "You okay?" He didn't miss a thing.

"Yeah," I said a little to quickly.

"Max," he put the book down and gave me that don't-give-me-that-crap look only best friends can use.

"The whole Dylan thing is a little weird."

"Which part?"

"We might have a lunch date tomorrow. That's weird. I met him, when, yesterday? It's just too fast."

"Why did you agree?'' Stupid smart kid logic.

"I didn't _agree_. I said I would call him tomorrow and maybe we could have lunch-"

"So this is self conflicted weirdness."

"Well, yes, I mean no. I said we could go eat lunch in the cafe and he said, 'sure, it's a date.' and left!"

"So," he said, folding his hands in his lap and staring at nothing in particular, looking very smart, before beginning again. "So, this can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"Maxie has a boyfriend! Maxie has a boyfriend! Maxie has a boyfriend!" He sang.

"No I do not!" I yelled back, throwing a pillow at him. He easily blocked it, just as a doctor walked in.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked, concerned at my pillow throwing. "Nicholas is there a problem?"

"No everything is fine." The doctor looked at me over his glasses.

"Every thing's great." I said.

"Yeah tomorrow her boy-" I threw a second pillow at Nick and this time he didn't block it, he watched it miss him by about six inches. But at least he shut up.

"There will be no pillow throwing in here Ms." The doctor's expression was between amusement and annoyance.

"Sorry." I said as the door closed. "What was that all about?"

"They said they would be coming in and out all day. Just to check up."

"Oh," My phone buzzed on the small table that Nick put his book on. I picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. _Please don't let it be Dylan._ I thought I flipped the phone over I saw a picture of Iggy filling the front screen. I flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"Hey Max," Iggy said. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"I think I'm going to stay." Nick had picked up his book again, but he didn't look like he was reading it.

"I thought you were going to say that, so I thought I would bring over some entertainment."

"Huh?" Just then the nurse walked it holding a brown leather laptop bag.

"Max? This was dropped off at the front desk for you."

"Um, thanks." I said taking the bag and she left the room.

"You got it?"

"Your laptop?"

"Yes." He sounded like there was more to it. I was quiet. Iggy never ever in a million years let me touch his laptop and here his is having it deliverd to Nick's hospital room. "Max, what is on my laptop?"

"Your illegal movies."

"You're welcome." He said hanging up.

"What's that?"

"Iggy's laptop."


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own maximum ride. james patterson does  
--------------------------------------------------------**

I opend Iggy's leather laptop bag pulling out his Mac-book, two sets of headphones and a note from Iggy himself. I set the laptop and head phones aside, unfolding the white lined paper.

_Max,  
__If anything happens to my computer you're buying me  
a new on. And you're responsible for getting all my movies,  
music and all the other crap I have on there back.  
Have fun.  
Ig._

How sweet. I handed Nick the note and he quickly read it.

"Your brother is really fond of his computer," he said laughing.

"I used it to type a paper once, because our house computer was down, and he didn't speak to me for a week." We were both laughing when the nurse walked in.

"You two okay?" She asked not fully stepping into the room. "Do you need anything?"

"Popcorn would be nice." The nurse looked a bit surprised but quickly recovered.

"I-" She thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can do." She winked and closed the door. Nick and I set the computer up so we could both sit comfortably on his bed. I opened the laptop between us. I started opening various files and digging through the depths of Iggy's laptop, looking for one that might have been marked: Illegal Downloaded Movies, or Max Open Here For Movies.

"Iggy purposely did this," I muttered. "He knows I'm not good with technology." Nick chuckled, gently grabbing my hands and removing them from the keyboard. "Hey!" I elbowed him trying to get my hands free.

"I can't afford to restock Ig's computer."

"This has nothing to do with money Mr. I-Drive-A-Wicked-Expensive-Car-And-I-Don't-Give-A-Damn, it's all downloaded."

"We're not going to be cell mates when we get caught and go to jail." I rolled my eyes.

"No one is going to jail Nick." I had finally gotten one hand free and made a bee-line for the keyboard.

"It's Fang." My hand froze, hovering over the track-pad.

"What?"

"Fang. That's what my friends call me."

"Uh-huh." I slowly nodded my head, thinking about Monique's strange nick-name; Nudge. "Hey! What's that?" I suddenly pointed to the window across the room. Ni-Fang turned his head to see what I was pointing at. "Made you look!" I yelled pulling my other hand free. He turned his head so he was facing me again. he gave me a look saying someone's-three-years-old. I went back to searching through Iggy's computer.

"Max, stop. You've already moved three folders to the trash and you're not even remotely close to where it is."

"And I'm guessing, being the oh so smart genius you are, know exactly where it is."

"Yup." He moved my hands but this time replaced them with his own. He closed all the windows i had opened and opened a folder labeled DOG.

"Dog?"

"Downloaded off Get Movies Here."

"D. O. G. M. H."

"True but dogmh isn't a word."

"How did you know it was DOG?"

"I am all knowing."

"What am I thinking about right now?"

"My charm, my good-looks, the way you get lost in my eyes." I slapped him upside the head.

"I do not-" He turned his head away from the computer screen so he was staring into my eyes. Holy shit. You really _can_ get lost in his eyes. They were deep and dark and _amazing_. Some where in the back of my mind i knew i was leaning towards him. And at the same time, he was leaning down towards me.

'He's the best friend, not the boyfriend.' I could hear my words being repeated over and over in my mind. 'He's the best friend, not the boyfriend.'

Fang's hand slowly came up and cupped my cheek. _Oh dear God. _I thought. 'He's the best friend, not the boyfriend.' Part of me was yelling to shut up and just kiss him already and the other part was screaming that it was too fast, too soon.

Too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own maximum ride. james patterson does.  
----------------------------------------------------------**

I closed my eyes as Fang's lips brushed mine sending an electric shock throughout my body. I slowly brought my hands up behind his neck, slipping my fingers through his hair.

_No no no! He's the best friend not the boyfriend._ I felt my hands slowly untangle themselves from his hair and placed themselves on his shoulders, gently pushing Fang away. I looked down, knowing I was blushing like crazy.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, tucking my hair behind my ear almost absentmindedly.

I couldn't look him in the eye. "It's too fast. I just want to be friends. You're my _best friend_ and I can't lose that." That sounded lame. Even to me, and trust me I've heard some pretty lame lines from my mother's various boyfriends.

Fang didn't get to say anything. There was a light knock on the door and the nurse stepped in with a bag of popcorn. She walked over to the bed, handing me the bag. The melted butter smell reminded me of a movie theater. I opened the bag popping- get it? It's popcorn and- never mind- a piece into my mouth.

"Nick," The nurse said. "Do you know a young lady named Lisa?" I almost choked on my popcorn. Fang started at the nurse.

"Uh, yeah," he said blinking.

"Can I send her in?"

"Sure," he was trying to keep his voice normal, but I could see right through it. He was thrown off by Lisa being here. I was too.

"Great." The nurse smiled and walked out. Not one minute later, Lisa threw open the door and stepped in.

God, she was a mess. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail, she had on a pair of baggy gray, sweat pants and a large baggy, purple sweatshirt bearing our school's name on the front. And Sam's football number was plastered on the back.

"Nick! Oh my God! I can't believe you're okay! Oh this is fantastic!" She ran over to Fang- tears already running down her cheeks- burring her face in his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. Fang slowly brought his arms up to return the hug, a confused expression on his face. Lisa picked her head up just enough to give me a death glare. Damn. She's good. But I'm better. I gladly returned the glare and she quickly hide her face again.

"I can't believe she could be so careless!" Lisa was now sitting on the edge of the bed, practically in Fang's lap. "She almost killed you." Watch it bitch.

"What are you talking about? Sure she made some careless mistakes," Hey... where was this going? "But we all do stupid, hurtful things sometimes." Raise your hand if you seriously think he is still talking about the accident. No one? Oh wait, you there. The one raising your hand. Dumb ass. "But if you love someone enough, you an forgive them. But if they hurt you enough, you just can't let them be a part of your life anymore. And sometimes they hurt you so much, you wish never let them be a part of it in the first place." Fang sounded cold and emotionless as he stared blankly at Lisa. Her tears were now rushing down her face, her eyes red and puffy.

"Have fun with her" She nodded in my direction. " and her slutty mother." She said standing up, walking to the door.

"Excuse me?" I said quickly standing up. "Do you want to say that again? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I wasn't talking to you. It's none of you're business."

"Oh, it _is_ my business if you're talking about my mother and me. YOu have absolutely no right to talk about her like she is trash. So she has dated a lot." Lisa let out a small mocking laugh. "That doesn't make her a slut. She raised four children to be strong and able to fend for themselves. What about you? What did your mom teach you? How to buy a six-hundred dollar pair of shoes? Or was it how to cheat on your boyfriend?"

"You BITCH!" She screamed. Maybe I went too far. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE HOE! YOU DON'T KNOW A _THING _ABOUT ME, MY FAMILY OR MY LIFE!"

''Lisa," I looked at Fang. "Now is not the time."

"YOU HEARD HER! YOU HEARD THOSE NASTY THINGS SHE SAID!"

"Lisa, like you said, she doesn't know a thing about you." Lisa closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to yell." I looked back and forth between Fang and Lisa. They were hiding something.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously. "What are you two hiding?"

"The reason that I flipped like that was because it wasn't my mom who taught me to cheat. It was my dad." She opened her eyes, her gaze looked like it could pierce my soul.

"Lisa, I didn't know. I'm so-"

"Don't even say 'sorry'. 'Sorry' is just a word people use to try to brush off the pain. 'I'm sorry' and 'I understand' are the world's biggest lies. No one understands. No one is truly sorry. No one." She took another deep breath. "It was a mistake coming here. Bye Fang." She walked out the door fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was the first time I've ever heard her call Fang, Fang. I always heard her call him Nick.

"She knows." Fang said. He was looking at the door. Almost as if he was trying figure out what just happened. I know I was. "About us. She knows."

"What about us?" My mind snapped back to the kiss. I quickly pushed the thought away. "She knew you and I were friends."

"She knows you call me Fang." The whole privilege-to-use-nick-name must be extremely important.

"And...?"

"And she thinks I've already replaced her. That I don't love her anymore." He paused and I didn't know how to fill the silence. "I don't. I truly don't. I'm done." He was looking at me now. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. I sat back down, leaning on the headboard.

"That's not true. You can't shut out a person. You may not want to, but if they changed you're life, they will always be there. No matter what. Unless they die." For some reason, he laughed at that. "Then you're screwed." He laced his fingers through mine. I looked down at our hands. I glanced up at Fang. He was leaning back against the headboard casually.

"What?" He acted surprised.

"You know what." I said.

"Ever seen New Moon?" He was completely serious.

"Are you going to make a Twilight reference?"

"I have to. By the way, Lisa made me go. Anyway, yes or no?"

"Yes..."

"Well the scene when Bella and Jacob are at the movies and he holds her hand. They're just friends."

"Oh my God. You actually watched the movie."

"Don't judge." He leaned his head back against the headboard closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was sleeping. I quietly- and one handed- packed up the laptop and placed the bag and popcorn on the floor next to the gurney.

I looked down at our hands again. I don't want to sound cheesy but for some reason, it felt right. I shook my head closing my eyes. Tomorrow I was getting Fang back to school.


End file.
